yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Instant Win Deck
An Exodia Deck relies upon helping you to: * Either obtain all 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One to declare an instant win; * Send all pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One to the Graveyard so Exodia Necross can be summoned; or * Summon Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord and use its effect to send all 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One to the Graveyard to declare an instant win. Instant Win This option can be used with cards such as Witch of the Black Forest, Sangan and Emissary of the Afterlife to add the pieces to your hand. Toon Table of Contents, Graceful Charity, and Pot of Greed provide deck thinning. Monster Reincarnation, Backup Soldier, Dark Factory of Mass Production and Pot of Avarice can be used to retrieve pieces from the Graveyard. Cards such as Level Limit - Area B, Messenger of Peace, Gravity Bind, and Threatening Roar can be used to stall while you gather the pieces. Appropriate Exodia A combo that can be used to get almost limitless cards involves Destiny Hero - Defender, Chainsaw Insect, and Appropriate. Because of Destiny Hero - Defender and Chainsaw Insect, your opponent draws 1 card each of their standby phases, but if you activate the effect of Appropriate, you can draw two cards. For each Appropriate out you would draw 2 cards per Destiny Hero - Defender or Chainsaw Insect. Dark Bribe and Dark World Dealings would also help. Loops Loops to continually Draw cards can be used to draw all five pieces. Butterfly Dagger - Elma Loop Continually equip Gearfried the Iron Knight with Butterfly Dagger - Elma while Royal Magical Library is on your side of the field. This allows you to continually draw cards until your draw all five pieces. * This is only avalible in the Traditional Format due to the banning of Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Manticore of Darkness Loop To draw all five pieces of Exodia in the one turn continually tribute a Manticore of Darkness to revive another using their effect, while Card of Safe Return is active. This allows you to continually draw cards until your draw all five pieces. The Wicked Worm Beast Loop Use Rescue Cat to summon 2 Wicked Worm Beasts (or 1 random Beast and 1 The Wicked Worm Beast. Then play Card of Safe Return and Dark World Grimoire and make sure you have 5 cards in your hand (or 6 if you have only 1 Worm Beast) due cards like Thunder Dragon. In the end of turn, the wormbeast(s) will return to your hand and because of the hand size limit you must discard one card. Discard the Worm and special summon it thanks to the grimoire. Then you are able to draw because of Card of Safe Return. This will repeat until you have all the exodia pieces. Heart of the Underdog Loop Fill your deck with the five pieces of Exodia, one, two or three copies of Heart of the Underdog and fill it to 40 cards with the rest as NORMAL > Level 4 2000+ DEF monsters. Keep setting your 2000 def monsters until you draw Heart of the Underdog. On your next draw, if you draw a normal monster, you can draw again with the effect of Heart of the Underdog. Keep drawing until you have all five pieces. (You may have to wait two turns to draw all pieces, because Exodia the Forbidden One is an effect monster. Cyber Valley Loop With the release of Cyber Valley, a new strategy can be used. Summon Cyber Valley and activate Machine Duplication to summon other two. Activate Spell Economics, remove 2 Cyber Valley from play to draw 2 cards, activate Dimension Fusion to get them back, activate the effect to get Dimension Fusion back, remove two to draw cards, activate Dimension Fusion and repeat until you get all pieces. Or Have Dark Magician of Chaos, 3 Cyber Valley, Spell Economics and Dimension Fusion. Have the 3 Cyber Valley and the DMoC removed from play. Have Spell Economics on the field. Activate Dimension Fusion to bring back DMoC and the 3 Valleys. Use DMoC's effect to bring Dimension Fusion back to your hand Activate the 3 Cyber Valleys effects( For the 3rd Valley use DMoC as the tribute for Valley's second effect)to draw 4 cards. Use Dimension Fusion's effect again and so on and so forth * This loop no longer works in Advanced Format due to the banning of Dimension Fusion. Exodia Necross This option can be used with cards such as Painful Choice, Foolish Burial, and Witch of the Black Forest. Needless to say, Exodia Necross and Contract with Exodia are needed. The main goal, though is to thin your Deck to make it easier and faster to draw all five pieces. Deck thinners like the Gadget Monsters and Different Dimension Capsule are good ideas. Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord The recent release of this card creates a completely new Exodia strategy. To summon it you have to return all monsters in your graveyard to your deck. Its attack is equal to the number of normal monster cards in your graveyard times 1000. If you send 5 different cards with "the forbidden one" to the graveyard you win the duel. A possible deck idea could be using Heart of the Underdog and the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. "Mirage of Nightmare" or "Painful Choice" can be used to send many normal monsters to the Graveyard and increase Exodius' attack points but the five pieces of Exodia have to be sent to the graveyard using Exodius's effect to trigger the instant win. Another strategy to do with Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord is to wait until your opponent has two monsters (make sure your opponent's two monsters are very weaker than Exodius), then activate Ojama Trio, then play Exodius, then play Diffusion-Wave Motion. Then, you should attack all 3 ojama tokens, then attack the two monsters for an OTK. Category:Deck Type